Candled Swans
by hummythe
Summary: Moving on is a sad part of life. But Blaine never thought Kurt would move on without him. With Kurt in NYC, Blaine decides it's time to start doing for himself. He goes back to Dalton with high hopes, only to learn Sebastian has made a mess of things.


"You look miserable, Blaine," Trent stated as he looked at his friend from across the table. He had asked to meet him at the Lima Bean, about three weeks after Kurt had left for New York. School (or college in Kurt's case) hadn't started yet but he and Rachel wanted to go earlier so they could get used to the busy city. It wasn't that Blaine was too upset that Kurt had left, it was the way that he had left him.

"I don't think that we could continue this," he had told him. Blaine had looked up at him with his hazel eyes, confusion spread across his face. The conversation ended in tears and desperate need for some sort of affection of the other. How could something as beautiful as their relationship, be crushed like it was nothing? Had they not fought for anything? Was this how life always went, you had something amazing and once you were supposed to move on, you did? Blaine couldn't understand. It was either that, or he didn't _want_ to understand. His boyfriend, his soul mate, his _Kurt_. Gone, just like that.

"Thanks," Blaine replied, coming back to the present. He had a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he took a sip of his beloved cup of coffee. When he had ordered it, he also wanted to order Kurt's coffee, but then he realized that he wasn't there. Trent's eyes were locked on his friend. There was so much he wanted to say and do. Blaine was his friend and he wanted to help him as much as he could.

"Why don't you come back to Dalton?" He suggested as he leaned on the table. Blaine frowned at this, unsure how to answer. He had made new friends at McKinley High, though most of them wouldn't be there once he came back for senior year. He sighed and rubbed at his chin, his eyes meeting Trent's. The current Warbler was looking at him with high expectations. If they had both Sebastian and Blaine singing lead, they would definitely go to Nationals.

"I don't really know," Blaine replied honestly.

"Everyone misses you," Trent said. And it was true, all of his former friends really did miss him. Things weren't the same without him at Dalton, and things were definitely not going well with Sebastian taking over. "Don't you want to compete with Sebastian for lead?" He teased him with a grin on his face.

Blaine's head shot up at the mention of Sebastian. He hadn't even thought of him yet. If he transferred back, wouldn't he hit on him daily? Wouldn't that make things even harder? "He's just another reason to not come back," he shrugged.

"Another? You make it sound like it's not fun at Dalton," Trent replied, offended.

"No, it's not that… It's just," Blaine sighed, shaking his head as he let the sentence fade away. He took another sip of his cup and looked around slightly.

"Just try it. I'm sure it couldn't much harm," Trent reassured. Blaine looked at him and gave him a small nod and smile.

"Alright," he replied. McKinley was full of memories he didn't want to think of right now. Maybe going back to Dalton wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>As Blaine walked down the halls of the familiar Dalton Academy, almost every student either gave him a smile, high-five or compliment. A proud smile was plastered to his face when he adjusted his tie. Wearing this uniform again after almost a year made him so happy and confident. He made his way towards the Warbler hall, hoping to find some more familiar sights there. He wanted to join the Warblers again and regain the role as their lead singer.<p>

Instead of finding someone in higher power he found someone he wasn't hoping on running into on his first day: Sebastian. The Warbler looked up at the sound of footsteps, a smug grin forming on his face. "Blaine," he said with a nod, laying his pen down on top of his book.

Blaine stopped mid-step, nodded at him, said "Sebastian," and walked further into the room. He looked around and then back at the other boy in the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Class, I suppose," he replied as he picked up his pen again and wrote something down in his notebook. It seemed as if he wasn't that interested in Blaine any more. Maybe he still felt guilty for what happened with the slushie or what he had told Karofsky at Scandals. But that couldn't be... Sebastian Smythe didn't care about other people.

"But Warbler practice was always around three," Blaine replied, checking his pocket watch to be sure he walked in at the right time.

"They're at nine now," Sebastian merely said, his eyes glued to the pages of his thick text book. It looked like English literature but Blaine couldn't be sure.

"In the morning?" He wondered, confused. "But most people have class then."

"In the evening," Sebastian sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You can only be a Warbler if you're boarding." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking Blaine up and down.

"Since when is that?" The ex-Warbler frowned and sat down on the arm of one of the expensive looking couches.

"Since I decide what's happening around here," came the reply with a wink. Maybe Trent didn't want him to transfer because he had been missed, perhaps he wanted him to start a war against the cocky bastard in front of him.

"We'll see about that," Blaine said, narrowing his eyes at him before exiting the room.


End file.
